Dor-en-Ernil
, |structures = Dol Amroth Stable, Gondor Obelisk, Gondor Ruins, Gondor Settlements, Dol Amroth Watchtower, Dol Amroth Watchfort |nearby = Gondor N, Lebennin E, Ocean S |sub = Dor-en-Ernil Hills |bandits = Rare |invasion = Mordor Rare Black Uruk Rare Near Haradrim Rare |traders = Galadhrim Wanderer Dale Merchant Dorwinion Merchant Oddment Collector |added in = (settlements) }} Dor-en-Ernil (Sindarin for "Land of the Prince") is a fiefdom of Gondor and home to the Swan Knights. The mighty city and port of Dol Amroth is situated within these lands. Similarly to Rohan, Dor-en-ernil is a great place for a fortress or base to due to the uncanny amounts of extremely powerful mounted mobs which evil players always dread. Upon entering this biome, the player earns the achievement "Land of the Prince". Sub-biomes Dor-en-Ernil Hills This region of Dor-en-Ernil is more mountainous, with fewer expanses of open plains. In some sources, they are referred to as the Hills of Tarnost, after the fortress build on their northern end. Variants * Oak Shrubland: Normal Dor-en-Ernil biome with small oak scrubs all over the ground. * Light Forest: A slightly forested variant of Dor-en-Ernil. * Forest: A variant filled with trees of different types, but most are oak. * Dead Oak Forest: Dor-en-Ernil with many leafless oak trees. * Forest Hills: A hilly variant of Dor-en-Ernil with trees spawning everywhere, though there are not as many as in Dor-en-Ernil Forests. * Hills: A hilly variant of Dor-en-Ernil. * Flowers - A version of Dor-en-Ernil with an abundance of flowers. * Steppe - A very flat version of Dor-en-Ernil. * Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Birch Forest - A forest dominated with Birch trees. * Beech Forest - A forest dominated with Beech trees. * Apple-Pear Orchard - An orchard containing Apple and Pear trees. * Orange Orchard - An orchard containing Orange trees. * Lemon Orchard - An orchard containing Lemon trees. * Lime Orchard - An orchard containing Lime trees. * Almond Orchard - An orchard containing Almond trees. * Olive Orchard - An orchard containing Olive trees. * Plum Orchard - An orchard containing Plum trees. Mobs Dor-en-Ernil is populated with Swan Knights and Men-at-arms both on foot and on horseback. Mordor Orcs have a chance of spawning at night, although less than in the rest of Gondor. Dor-en-Ernil is also home to swans around water sources. Be careful around the swans, however - they do bite. * Swan Knight - Knights from Dol Amroth who are far superior to the average Gondor Soldier. * Dol Amroth Captain - Traders who will let you hire Swan Knights. * Dol Amroth Man-at-arms - The lower warrior class of Dol Amroth, they are more common than the Swan Knights * Dol Amroth Archer - The Archer equivalent of the Man-at-arms, they wield Gondorian Bows. * Mordor Orc- Orcs of Mordor who are armed with Mordor Equipment, ready to crush the Free Peoples. * Mordor Orc Archer- Mordor Orcs with bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardier- Mordor Orcs with deadly Orc bombs. * Gondor Ruins Wraith - Wraiths who live in Gondor Ruins. They can be summoned by trying to open the loot chest in a ruin tomb, and are hostile regardless of alignment. Structures There are a variety of generated structures that may be found within Dol Amroth: * Dol Amroth Stable - Structure with horses, s, and a captain. * Dol Amroth Watchtower - A small watchtower, containing one or two Men-at-arms. *Dol Amroth Watchfort - A structure using the same design as the pre-beta 30 Gondor Fortress. It contains a captain and a number of Men-at-arms. * Dol Amroth Settelements - Either small villages, fortifications of big towns. * Gondor Obelisk - Slim tower with a beacon on top. * Gondor Ruins - Scattered ruins of some unrecognizable structure. The smaller ones have tombs beneath, which contain treasure chests and a wraith. Fixed Structures Dol Amroth Dol Amroth is a hill upon a peninsula in the Bay of Belfalas. In the lore, the fortress of Prince Imrahil is built atop it. Vegetation The beautiful subtropical province of Dor-en-Ernil has an green and flourishing environment, with abundant flower and grass variants. Forests contain predominately oak, birch, and cedar trees. The grass is also greener here than in most other biomes. Lime, lemon, orange, apple, pear, almond, plum and olive trees can also be found here somewhat commonly and the region is also home to orchards for all of these fruit tree types. Athelas has a fairly small chance to spawn here, as with the rest of Gondor. Category:Gondor Category:Biomes Category:Dol Amroth Category:Good Category:Fiefs of Gondor